


The Story of Billy

by NocuousAmphitere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Bad Writing, Coming of Age, Cringe, Fantasy, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Good versus Evil, Humor, Mild Blood, My first story ever, seriously this is so old, written by a thirteen year old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocuousAmphitere/pseuds/NocuousAmphitere
Summary: Some story I wrote when I was thirteen about some pear boy. Includes grammar mistakes and everything!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how much I hate my writing nowadays. I can't even type out a one-shot without finding so much wrong with it and deciding it can't be redeemed because it's so bad. Then I reminisced about my early works (and laughed at how terrible they are). And I read through the first story I was ever serious about. One that started as a daily journal assignment in my middle school English class, but quickly became a story I continued to write without my teacher needing to ask me to. I thought it was really amazing at the time and was sure I had lots of potential as a writer (ha ha, how that attitude changed over the years...)
> 
> Best part is, I actually completed this story. Within a reasonable timeframe too. If only I had that motivation these days... 
> 
> Anyway, I just thought it was worth sharing. And keeping a digital record of before something happens to this journal that has been shown... lots of love over the years.

Once upon a time there was a crazy boy named Billy. He could get in positions other people couldn't get into. Also he had a buck tooth and dotted eyes. His head was the shape of a pear.

When he was a baby his parents hated him. On the second day of his life they drove him to a forest and ditched him. So for two days he was alone in the cold forest.

Then one day a family of dark elves found him and adopted him. They named him Billy. Yet no one in town was happy to have what they called "The Pear"

5 years later it was time for him to go to school. He gets to learn the ways of the dark elf. For him this was a good thing.

Billy shouted in excitement, "Yay, mommy I get to go to school."

Billy's mother responded, "Yes, my smart little Billy is going to school." Also with a little bit of a squeak.

Erick, Billy's brother complained, "But his head is the shape of a pair. He obviously has no brain."

Billy's mother replied, "Of course he has a brain.

Dyonil, Billy's sister teased "Yeah, a seed shape one.

Now there mother started to look angry. With a deadly glare and dragon sounding voice she scolded demandingly "You better stop making fun of Billy before I spank the living day lights out of your two!"

They both seemed to be a whitish shade of purple. Usualy they're just a light purple color any way. This makes Billy wonder "why are they purple in the first place?"

Both Erick and Dyonil were the same age as Billy. Yes they were twins but were born two months before Billy. Erick was a tall strong dark elf with blue hair. Dyonil was a little smaller than Erick but was very thin with purple hair. She was amazingly beautiful like a young princess. 

Sometimes Billy got jealous of his brother and sister. He wanted to be very hansome. Instead he brakes meirs. How about some of that strienghth? Nope. One pinch and he'll start crying.

This isn't fair to Billy. It seemed like Billy wasn't good at anything. Every always doubted him too. Well every one except his parents. This isn't going to stop Billy from success.

Billy's mother annoynced to every one "Only take one maple apple."

This was one of Billy's favorites. All it tasted like was maple syrup and honey in apple juice. To Billy this was more like a desert than a breakfast. Atleast they're healthy.

Billy's mother was very tall and thin. She had short purple hair. Also with that the most epic golden wrist bracers in the world. They had a cool design and a sparkling scarlet ruby.

Their dad walked in the room after breakest and exsplained to Billy, Erick, and Dyonil "Okay kids get on your way to school. You don't want to be late."

Billy's dad was a tall and strong looking man. Yet he was so kind and never too strict. His hair was dark blue and very rugged.

To Billy school wasn't too far. The town they live in is quite small so there was need for one school. There's about two hundred kids in town so there's fifteen each grade.

The amount of kids there was started to worry Billy. What if no one wants to be his friend. The way his siblings treat him makes have a feeling no one will like him. Now he started wondering "why do I look different from every body."


	2. First day of school

After walking about 100 yard. Billy finally arrived at school. There were so many kids on the play ground. So happy and looked plain normal. Luckily for Billy they didn't see him at all. Well not until the bell rang. Everybody looked discusted.

The the principal annoynced "Listen up! Every body in kindergarden will be brought to Mrs. Telron to seek their importance! She's going to tell you what you'll be doing in the future!"

Everybody got really excited. Well everybody but Billy. He had the feeling he isn't going to be important. Infact they might kick him out of school. But now he's getting really annoyed by that stupid chearing.

Everybody headed straight to the waiting room next to Mrs. Telron's office. Man did it reek of silver leaf tea. Finally everybody sat down and Mrs. Telron entered the room.

With a piece of parchment held in front of her she annoynced "Now everyone. We'll see if your worthy of having a class. If not then we'll see if you're worthy of having a proffesion. If you're not of either then we'll claim you worthless. Worthless people are evil and cruel. That's why they're not choosen. We know they'll cause harm in the future. So we'll exicute them this Friday."

Everyone started to worry but Billy knew this would be benifishal to the peace of the city.

Mrs. Telron continued "Now for the classes availible we have archer, ranger, warrior, rouge, mage, warlock, cleric, druid, shaman, monk, trickster, paliden, and ninja. For proffesions we have trading, cooking, farming, fishing, hunting, gathering, taloring, skinning, leatherworking, mining, blacksmith, building, forging, herbalism, inscription, brewing, and enchanting. Government is another one but there's a low chance of getting it. Welp, lets start with Vellarisa."

The fear seemed to wash off everyones face. Now there was anxousness. Also a little bit of interest too. All these emotions stopped when this medium sized red hair boy yelled "Ah look fallus, someone left a pair sittin' on that seat!"

Then a slightly small girl with green hair added "A rotten one too.:

Now everyones laughing at Billy. A slightly tall boy with orange hair took a chair and bashed it on the window. It then shattered into millions of peices. That got everyones attention. Then Mrs. Telron walked into the room.

"What's going on!?" she asked demandingly.

Her face looked perfessional. She wore small monicles and had silky white hair. She was very boney and was as tall as Billy's dad. Her skin was a little darker than Ericks and Dyonils.

"Well?" she said strictly.

The boy with orange hair called out "Billy did it!"

"No I didn't!" Billy cried.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Telron asked everyone.

"Ma'am, Billy didn't do it." Replied a green haired boy the size of Billy. "Sage did it."

"Sage come here!!!" Mrs. Telron yelled "You're going to detention!!!" 

Now the boy with orange hair started crying. Well Sage anyway.

The boy with green hair came up to Billy and spoke pollitly "Hello my name's James."

Billy asked "Why did you deffend me?"

James replied "'cause I felt bad for you. Say would you like to be my friend?"

Billy answered excitingly "Of corse!"

Now Mrs. Telron came out of her office and annoynced "Billy your next!"

Mrs. Telron had a shady dark lights with a cool tempruture. On her desk was a skinny gray house cat with white mittens.

"So lets get started" Mrs. Telron said.

She pulled out a golden wand with blue crystals surrounding the tip. Then a white power was drawn from the crystals that all went to the tip and blasting out as a huge beam.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Telron said astoundishly.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

Mrs. Telron replied in excitement "Y-you're an ancient blade. We haven't had one of those in a thousand years. This is the best class around. Only ancient blade can save the world and there can be one at a time. We have to give you very special lessons."

Billy started thinking "Me, an ancient blade? No way. This is awesome!"

The Mrs. Telron noticed Billy looked zoned out. She started waving her hand in his face saying "Billy? Are you there?"

All of a sudden Billy jumped up in the air, did a back flip, and yelled out "Billlllyyyy!!!" in a high pitch dumb sounding voice.


End file.
